A vacuum mop, such as shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,272, dispenses liquid and detergent to a scrubbing pad that scrub mops the floor, while a vacuum, cooperating with squeegees on the mop head, picks up the liquid and dirt. I have now devised an improved mop head for such a vacuum mop, and my new mop head has a more effective pickup suction than my previous one. I have also accomplished this without adding significantly to the expense of the mop head, so that my new vacuum mop can sell for the same price and yet perform better.